The present invention relates to a safety cutter and more specifically pertains to a safe cutter which supports adjustment of the blade length allowed to expose outside the housing.
Safety cutters are widely available in the marketplace. To use a conventional safety cutter, the user is required to slide a blade carrier forward to expose the blade outside the housing. For example, if a user needs to cut open cut open a number of substantially identical carton boxes to unload the goods therein, the user is required to carefully slide the blade carrier forward for a certain distance to expose the blade. The distance could not be too long so that the blade may penetrate the carton box to damage the goods therein, and could not be too short so that the blade could not cut open the carton box. As it is dangerous to let the blade expose out of the cutter when the cutter is not in use (e.g. when moving the goods in the carton box to another place), the user has to retract the blade when the cutter is not in use, and to carefully slide the blade carrier forward for the certain distance every single time after he retracts the blade, which make the task cumbersome and tiring.